FIESTA DE SAN VALENTÍN EN VIERNES TRECE
by MaryMorante
Summary: En el universo de El Efecto del Sol de Medianoche, los años han transcurrido y ahora le corresponde a los hijos de Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda y Harold, experimentar el sentimiento de San Valentín. Los adultos se han reunido para la ocasión y cada uno, tendrá que aconsejar a los niños sobre un desastre inesperado. Que lo disfruten.


Hola amigos, Mary Morante les saluda este mes del amor y amistad.

Se que muchos se han de preguntar del porque no he actualizado los otros fiction, pero este fanfiction se me ocurrió a principios de enero, y se lo quiero dedicar con mucho cariño a dos personas en especial, una de ellas es **nicolemtracy**, mi nueva amiga de DA quien me ha inspirado a seguir adelante a pesar de la adversidad y la otra persona es parte fundamental en mi vida como escritora y persona, ya que me ha ayudado a sobrellevar este horrible momento de mi vida, y aunque no estés físicamente, se que cuento con tu apoyo incondicional, y me has hecho soportables estos días. Y si, me refiero a ti **Esgoher (Esme)**

También le dedico este capítulo a aquellas personas que me siguen y sobre todo, siguen el fanfic de EESMN (les aviso que es más sobre los hijos de Gerald, Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Harold)

Sin más introducción, aquí les dejo mi presente, espero lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepci****ó****n de los creados por m****í ****para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**EL EFECTO DEL SOL DE MEDIANOCHE**

** - Especial San Valentín - **

**Fiesta de San Valent****í****n en Viernes Trece**

Phoebe trataba de mantener su vista en el camino, pero tampoco podía quitar los ojos de su esposo – Gerald, te estoy observando.

– Vamos nena, solo quiero una probadita – juntas sus manos, suplicante.

Haciendo ojos al cielo, la joven oriental fija su vista en la guantera – en la guantera hay un par de cupcakes.

– ¡Gracias mi vida! – Toma el pastel de vainilla (que trae en su regazo) con una mano, y con la otra saca la bolsa con los cupcake – eres un encanto ñammm.

– Lo sé – conduce con más tranquilidad y de repente, Gerald le da un beso en la mejilla, llenándola de migajas – jijiji pensé que no me lo agradecerías.

– Por supuesto mi amor – vuelve a besar a Phoebe.

– jaja basta cariño, me vas a llenar de migajas.

Una vez que llegaron a la vieja casa de huéspedes, Gerald bajo con el pastel en las manos y Phoebe se fue a la cajuela, sacando una enorme charola de sushi. Llaman a la puerta y los atiende la madre de Arnold – Hola señora Shortman buenas tardes, ¿llegamos muy temprano?

– Oh no, adelante por favor – Stella toma la charola de sushi y se dirige a la cocina – Llegan justo a tiempo para que nos ayuden con los preparativos.

Gerald ve el pastel en sus manos, y comienza a saborearse – Yo me quedo con esto – pronto, su esposa le quita el pastel, sonriendo al ver la desilusión de su marido.

– Bueno, iré a buscar a Arnold – dice decepcionado.

Stella acomoda la charola junto a la enorme cantidad de comida, que tiene en la mesa de la cocina – Arnold esta en el cuarto de televisión, cariño – rueda la vista y mira a Phoebe – Helga esta en el invernadero, por si quieres ir a ayudarle con los arreglos florales.

– Gracias señora Shortman, permiso – Phoebe se encamina al invernadero, saludando desde el pasillo a Arnold junto con su padre y Gerald, que están sacando las copas de champagne. Una vez llegando ve a la rubia, con su hermoso cabello recogido, con un fino vestido beige, que le llegaba a las rodillas – Hola Helga, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

– Gracias a Dios llegaste Phoebe, mira necesito que me ayudes con estos floreros – la pelirrubia le muestra unos pequeños jarrones blancos, que están colmados de rosas rojas.

Cada una tomo un par de arreglos, y se encamina a la azotea – Creo que fue una buena idea la de Arnold, el hacer una fiesta de San Valentín en la azotea ¿aún está el piano de la abuela? – cuestiona Phoebe.

– Oh sí, a Miles le encanta tocar el piano y ha estado ensayando unas melodías, para hoy en la noche. Si aún viviera Gertie, seguro andaría vestida de gato negro, por ser hoy viernes trece.

La vieja pandilla había decidido que se iba a juntar, por lo menos dos veces al año. Un día oficial era el día de Navidad, veinticinco de diciembre y el otro podía ser cualquier festividad. A principios de año, Arnold les comento que sería divertido hacer una fiesta para San Valentín; un día antes de preferencia, para no estropear los planes románticos que cada pareja pudiera tener. Coincidentemente, la fiesta había caído en viernes trece.

– Estas fechas son muy importantes para él, le recuerdan mucho a sus abuelos.

– Comprendo – Ambas llegan a la azotea y acomodan los arreglos de mesa – ¿Y los mellizos? Supongo que también fueron a la fiesta de la escuela.

– Sí, Harriet fue con el hijo de Rhonda, mientras que Philip fue con Makena – la pelirrubia hace una pausa, y se recarga en una de las mesas, cruzando sus brazos – ¿Sabías que la semana pasada, Philip llego con chicle en su cabello?

Sin voltear a verla, Phoebe arregla las rosas – Oh ¿en serio?

– Sí, y la antepasada me llego con un reporte, donde decía que había vaciado pintura el cabello de esa niña Makena.

Si Helga hubiese tenido a Phoebe de frente, le habría visto esa pequeña sonrisa, que decía más que sus palabras – pero que horrible, Helga.

– y no solo eso, esta semana… – la pelirrubia queda en silencio, al escuchar unas pequeñas risas delatoras, que inútilmente, la oriental trataba de esconder con una mano – ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que tú estabas al tanto de eso.

– Bueno, no podría decir que completamente al tanto, sólo lo que Andy me cuenta.

Ambas bajan las escaleras, encaminando sus pasos al invernadero – Muy bien doctora Johanssen, ¿qué le cuenta su hijo Andy, que yo desconozca sobre Philip?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Phoebe toma un par de floreros – Pues… Esto debe quedar entre nosotras, querida Helga.

– ¡Ash, está bien! Prometo no decirle nada a Arnold, sobre lo que me vas a decir.

Devolviendo los arreglos a la mesa, la joven oriental cruza sus brazos, viéndola con seriedad – ¿nada más a Arnold?

– ok, ok, tampoco le voy a decir nada a Philip ¿le parece bien a la doctora? ¿Ya me puede contar?

– Jijiji está bien Helga, ya no te torturare – mirando a ambos lados, Phoebe se aproxima a Helga para hablarle al oído – Makena no soporta a Philip.

– ¿¡QUÉ!? Pero esa niña engreída… ¿con quién cree que se ha metido? – Helga aprieta los puños – si cree que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, sabiendo que tortura a mi hijo, se dará cuenta de qué...

– Helga calma – Phoebe lleva a la rubia a una silla y la sienta – creo que no entendiste, Makena no soporta a Philip, lo desprecia, lo d_e_t_e_s_t_a ¿entiendes ahora?

– ¡Rayos Phoebe! claro que te entiendo, no tienes porque repetirme todo lo que esa mocosa anda diciendo de mi hijo.

– Helga... Caray como decirlo... ¡Ah ya! Makena no quiere a Philip al igual que **t****ú** no **quer****í****as** a Arnold – le expresa en forma pausada, enfatizando las palabras correctas.

Agitando sus manos al aire, Helga analiza la relación – Aguarda un segundo hermana, ¿qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? y la forma como Makena trata a mi hijo... – abriendo los ojos, un ligero rubor llega a su rostro – oh, vaya... Makena con mi pequeño Philip… Me pregunto si esto lo sabe el cabeza de balón.

– Lo más seguro es que sí, ya que yo le conté a Gerald.

Ambas toman otro par de arreglos florales y se dirigen a la azotea – ¿Y por qué soy la única que no sabía nada de esto?

– Helga cálmate, creí que ya lo sabías te lo juro, además que no habías tocado el tema.

– Pues no es justo Pheb's, no sabes la angustia que tenía – llegan y Helga pone los dos floreros en la mesa más cercana – No es grato ver que tu hijo llegue bañado de Yahoo soda, sólo porque una niña no puede expresar sus sentimientos.

Phoebe cruza sus brazos, mirando sería a su amiga – ¿Qué no lo se? ¿Segura? Pues tampoco es divertido ver como mi hijo, llega con el cabello lleno de bolitas de papel, pegamento en sus pantalones, los colores quebrados y pintura en su cabello.

– ¿Le han hecho todo eso a Andrew? ¡Santo cielo! Phoebe deberías de hablar con el director y los padres de ese niño, es demasiado.

– Lo haría, si no fuera porque la persona que molesta a mi hijo, es hijo de mi mejor amiga.

Sorprendida, Helga se gira después de acomodar el último arreglo – ¿Philip? Pero si Philip sería incapaz de eso, mi hijo es como su padre, incluso me contó que ayudo a esa niña Makena en algunas cosas... Aguarda un segundo Watson, ¿Me estás diciendo, que Harriet molesta a Andy?

La oriental no respondió, sólo toco la punta de su nariz.

– ¿Pero por qué molestaría mi hija a tu hijo? si es un jovencito atento, amable, dulce, todo un caballero... ¡Harriet está enamorada de él!

– Elemental mi querido Sherlock, ¿Cómo es posible que se te haya pasado todo esto, Helga?

– Bueno – la rubia baja la vista y alisa su falda – No es que mi hija llegue todos los días, presumiendo el puré de tomate que le lanzó a Andrew – la rubia se aproxima a su amiga, viéndola suspicaz – ¿y a todo esto, le corresponde?

Con tristeza, la pelinegra acomoda sus gafas, acompañando a Helga escaleras abajo – Aún son unos niños Helga, además que los hombres son muy distraídos.

Helga era muy lista, podía ver a través de la respuesta de Phoebe, y entender la verdad de la situación – Espero que no sufra mucho, verla triste por cosas del amor, me rompería el corazón.

– Si no es mi hijo, estoy segura que un buen muchacho llegara a la vida de Harriet. Vamos por una rebanada de pastel, Gerald compro uno con helado de vainilla.

– Esa voz me agrada, hermana – ambas se abrazan y se dirigen a la cocina.

Arnold y Gerald ahora están ordenando, en cajas especiales, las copas que no iban a utilizare, mientras ven el partido de fútbol americano – Que estrés viejo, ¿cuánto apostaste?

– Lo de siempre, una malteada de SLAUSEN'S, y creo que voy a perder.

– Eso de apostar contra Pataki no es buena idea Arnie, pero veo que nunca vas a aprender.

– Llegamos – se escucha el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal – hola papá, hola tío Gerald.

– Hola Philip... – Arnold mira con detenimiento a su hijo – ¿Estás empapado?

El pequeño castaño, bajo sus ojos azules hacia sus ropas – lo sé, voy a cambiar mi ropa antes de pescar un resfriado.

Detrás de Phil, se asoma Harriet – hola papi – llega a la sala y abraza con mucho sentimiento a Arnold – hola tío Gerald – abraza a Gerald, en forma prolongada.

Con preocupación, los adultos cruzaron miradas – ¿paso algo malo princesa? – le cuestiona Gerald.

– No, sólo me voy a ir a buscar a mamá – cabizbaja, se dirige al invernadero.

Gerald y Arnold cruzaron miradas – creo que primero iré con Harriet, en lo que Philip se seca.

Minutos después, Andrew llega a la casa de huéspedes – Hola papá – Andy se acerca y lo saluda – ¿Cómo les va a ti y a mamá? ¿Ya llegó Philip?

Gerald se inclina, inspeccionando las ropas de su hijo – Andy tienes la camisa llena de ponche, ¿qué ocurrió en esa fiesta?

El pequeño moreno dio un largo suspiro – Pasaron muchas cosas papá; Harriet, Penny, Harold, Phil, Makena… creo que todos salimos mal – con tristeza, el chico se sienta al lado de su padre.

– ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó, campeón?

Recargando holgadamente en el sillón, el niño se alzó de hombros – pues… verás, todo empezó ayer cuando Philip y yo hablábamos en el pasillo, sobré a quién invitar al baile de San Valentín

Flashback…

– Así que le dijo al mono, esa no es mi mascota es mi suegra jajaja

Philip metió un libro en su casillero – jajaja buena esa Andy.

– Soy un chico muy ingenioso Phil – cerraron sus casilleros y ambos caminaron a la salida – y dime Andy, ¿ya tienes pareja para la fiesta de mañana?

El niño niega con la cabeza – Aún no, aunque hay una chica a la que quiero invitar.

– Sí, yo también – los dos suspiran, al ver pasar a un grupo de chicas – Penny Wallace – dicen al unísono, sacando de balance a ambos.

– ¿Penny Wallace? pensé que te gustaba Clarissa – le dice Andy a Phil – no sabía que te gustaba la chica nueva.

– Pues… – Phil llevo una mano a su nuca – La última vez que hable con Clarissa, me dijo que yo solo le agradaba, así que… – el pequeño cabeza de balón se detuvo – pero sí quieres invitar a Penny puedes hacerlo amigo, yo me haré a un lado.

– Definitivamente que no, si mi mejor amigo quiere ir con Penny Wallace, yo no me interpondré, te dejaré el camino libre – los dos hacen su saludo y una vez aclarado el asunto, siguen su camino a la salida; pero una mano jala a Andy y lo mete al armario del conserje, cubriendo su boca.

– Shhh no digas nada, necesito pedirte un favor.

Los ojos del moreno apenas se adaptaban a la oscuridad – ¿Harold? claro, puedes pedirme lo que sea pero ¿por qué me encierras así?

– Es que no quiero que Philip nos oiga.

Confundido, Andrew ve de lado al chico rosado – Pero Phil es nuestro amigo ¿por qué no quieres que se entere?

– Es que quiero que me ayudes a invitar a su hermana, a la fiesta de mañana – comenta emocionado.

Con sorpresa y miedo, Andrew no podía creer lo que oyó – ¿T-te gusta Harriet?

De prisa, Harold tapo de nuevo la boca de Andy – Cállate, que nos puede escuchar.

– Wow, nunca lo hubiera imaginado – soba su cabeza – Pues sí te gusta deberías decírselo, e invitarla – le dice con optimismo.

– No es tan sencillo, tengo más miedo de que me mate a que me rechace, si le digo que me gusta.

Aún extrañado, Andy mira serio a su amigo – Entonces ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

– Quiero que le preguntes que respondería, si un chico la invita a la fiesta.

– Entiendo, prefieres que me mate a mí, a que te mate a ti – cruza sus brazos, viéndolo con ojos entrecerrados.

Un amplia sonrisa, se formo en la cara de Harold – ¡Exacto!

– No lo sé, la vez pasada que se enojo, lleno de pegamento mi pantalón.

El niño rosado tomo con fuerza la playera de Andy, hincándose a sus pies, provocando que pierda el equilibrio – ¡Por favor!, hazlo por el día del amor y la amistad ¿sí?

Cansado, Andy hace ojos al cielo – Bueno… Está bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Cuando salieron del armario de limpieza, Andy busco con la vista a Philip, pero encontró a Harriet sentada en las escaleras de entrada. Se volvió hacia Harold, que solo le puso pulgares arriba. El niño moreno se arrimo a la pelirrubia de dos coletas – Hola Harriet, ¿cómo estás? ¿Puedo sentarme?

– No soy dueña de las escaleras Androbobo – replica indiferente, alzándose de hombros.

Ignorando el comentario, el niño se sienta junto a ella – ¿Tienes un minuto? Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte.

La rubia rueda los ojos con enojo – ¿No puedes molestar a otra persona? – Ve que Andy le sonríe, y esta lleva manos a la cintura – Ok, tienes hasta que llegue Makena.

– Mira… – Andrew posa una mano en sus oscuros rizos – Bueno verás…

– Ash, habla de una vez hermano, no tengo todo el día.

– De acuerdo – el niño toma aire – Es que tengo a este amigo, que quiere invitarte a la fiesta de San Valentín, pero se siente muy avergonzado – gira a sus espaldas y ve a Harold haciéndole señas para que continúe – y quiere saber si puede invitarte.

Al escuchar estas palabras, la impresión así como la felicidad, iluminaron el rostro de Harriet – _Oh Dios m__í__o, por fin_ – se dijo a si misma – _No lo puedo creer, al fin Andrew se ha fijado en m__í__, y no s__ó__lo le gusto, sino que quiere llevarme al baile_ – sacudiendo su cabeza, Harriet se apoyo en sus manos, cruzando sus piernas para verse más "tranquila" – Y dime niño, ¿tu amigo está en nuestra clase?

– Pues… sí.

– Y… ¿se sienta por donde nosotros nos sentamos?

– Cielos, sí.

– Y de seguro que ese niño, esta cerca de aquí… – Harriet se aproxima a Andy, enroscando los dedos en una de sus coletas, en forma coqueta – esperando mi respuesta ¿cierto?

– ¡Caray si! – Como instinto, Andrew se vuelve a sus espaldas, buscando a Harold – ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? ¿Eres bruja?

– Las chicas como yo no somos brujas, somos adivinas – responde con indignación – _Es cierto, Andy quiere ir conmigo al baile, ohhh estoy tan emocionada, que podr__í__a gritar._

– Bueno ¿y que le digo a mi amigo?

Juntando sus manos, Harriet mira con ilusión a Andrew, pero de nuevo guarda compostura. Cruza sus brazos, dandole la espalda – Dile a tu amigo que estaré lista a las cinco, que me tiene que comprar un bouquet – de nuevo junta sus manos, suspirando – Awww y que me regale un hermoso anillo de fantasía.

Con entusiasmo, Andrew empieza a anotar en su celular, las exigencias de Harriet – _Harold se pondr__á __muy contento_ – piensa mientras anota – Ok a las cinco, comprar un bouquet y… ¿un anillo?

– Ah, er… mph, con el bouquet será suficiente, ¿captas, pelos de esponja?

– No te preocupes Harriet – guarda su móvil y posa una mano en el hombro de Harriet – ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.

Cuando el niño se marcho, Harriet comenzó a dar de brincos – ¡Oh sí, sí! mañana voy a salir con Andrew en una cita de San Valentín, yuju.

Fin del Flashback.

Arnold llega al invernadero buscando a Harriet, y la localiza sentada en una banca – ¿Harriet, estas bien?

La pequeña permanecía sentada, admirando las flores. Al escuchar la voz de Arnold, rápido limpia sus ojos – yo... Claro que estoy bien, criminal que preguntas haces papá.

– No me hables en ese tono, señorita – responde con seriedad, con manos en la cintura.

– Ok disculpa ¿sí? sólo que no estoy de humor – Hace un espacio para que su padre se siente junto a ella, evitando cruzar miradas.

Pensativo, Arnold estaba casi seguro, que había escuchado sollozar a su hija – ¿pasa algo corazón? no te ves como de costumbre – rodea sus hombros.

– ¡Papá! una mujer no debe hablar de esas cosas con su padre, son cosas de mujeres.

– Con que problemas de chicas ¿no? – El rubio recordó la plática, que alguna vez tuvo con su abuelo – ¿Y si te digo que también soy tu amigo? ¿Me contarías lo que te pasa?

La niña pasa una mano por su nariz, cuya forma era idéntica a la de su madre – snif… bueno está bien, es algo que paso en el baile…

Flashback…

Harriet había obligado a que Helga la acompañara, a todas las tiendas de ropa para señoritas. También la llevo a un salón de belleza, para que le hicieran un tratamiento especial (aunque Helga sabía que no lo necesitaba) y pinto sus uñas. Muy temprano se arregló, y anduvo con mucho cuidado en la casa (para no ensuciarse), esperando impaciente a que diera la hora en que su cita pasaría por ella.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Harriet corrió a la entrada y al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Harold – Hola Harriet – dice con amplia sonrisa – te ves muy bonita.

La pequeña se asomó a la calle, girando su cabeza ovalada a ambos lados – Disculpa Harold, estoy esperando a alguien – levanta la vista, por encima de él – ¿no has visto a mi cita?

– Yo soy tu cita linda.

Pasmada, la pelirrubia deposita su atención en el niño rollizo – ¡¿CÓMO?!

– Así es, aquí traigo el bouquet que pediste y mi mamá nos esta esperando – señala con su pulgar, y ve a Rhonda Berman, en el interior de la camioneta.

Con susto, Harriet se recarga en la puerta de su casa – p-p-p-pero Andrew... él me dijo…

Bajando la vista, Harold rasca su cabeza – Oh sí, la verdad tenía mucha pena, y le pedí que te dijera de la fiesta, ¿a poco no te sorprendí?

– Vaya – Harriet hace una forzosa sonrisa – esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa je-je.

– Por aquí señorita – Harold le abrió la puerta a Harriet, subieron al coche y Rhonda condujo directo a la P.S.118.

Fin del Flashback.

Miles sube a la habitación que antes era de Arnold, (y ahora usaban los mellizos, cuando se quedaban con los abuelos) y se sorprende al encontrar a Philip que parecía iba saliendo del baño, usando la ropa de costumbre y cargando una bolsa escurriendo de agua – Hola hombrecito, pensé que estabas en la azotea con los demás invitados.

– Hola abuelo, ¿dónde puedo poner esta ropa mojada? – le muestra la bolsa.

– Se la daré a tu abuela, ella la arreglará – ve que su nieto esta cabizbajo – ¿sucedió algo hombrecito? tu padre nos contó que habías ido…

–… a una fiesta – completa la frase de su abuelo – sí, pero las cosas se salieron de control, ¿sabes? todos nos enojamos – emite un largo suspiro – y fue un desastre.

– Bueno ¿y será que le quieras contar lo sucedido a tu abuelo? – Se sienta en el viejo sillón rojo, sonriéndole para que se animara – Anímate Philip, tal vez te pueda ayudar en algo.

– Nadie puede remediar lo que paso – se sienta junto a él.

– Bueno, eso no lo sabremos si no me dices que pasó.

Phil eleva la vista, viendo como su abuelo le mira seguro, inspirándole confianza – Todo empezó por un incidente que tuve ayer…

Flashback…

Philip y Andrew iban caminando rumbo a la salida, cuando Harold "secuestro" a su mejor amigo – Estoy pensando que… ¿Andy? ¿Andrew dónde estás? – mira en todas direcciones y localiza una puerta. Se para junto a ella y la abre, golpeando a alguien en su interior – ¡OUH!

– Oh no… – Rápido ingreso a habitación que abrió, encontrando a Makena detrás de la puerta, desmayada en el piso, y con varias cajas sobre su pie izquierdo – ¡Makena! Dios lo siento mucho, no sabía que estabas detrás – se arrodilla junto a ella, levantando su cabeza y retirando las cajas que tenía encima.

Despacio, la niña fue abriendo sus ojos color miel, enfocando la vista en Philip, suspirando – yo… oh ¿estoy en el cielo?

– No Makena, estas en la escuela, sin querer abrí la puerta y te empuje, caíste y golpeaste tu cabeza ¿estás bien?

– Ah… ¡apártate Philipo! ¿No has hecho suficiente ya? – Con sonrojo, Makena trato de pararse, pero el dolor en el pie izquierdo se lo impidió – ¡Ay me duele mi tobillo! todo por tú culpa, tonto cabeza de zepelín.

– Será mejor que te lleve con la enfermera Sheena – con ayuda de Philip, Makena se pone de pie, sin apoyarse en la pierna izquierda – ¿Podrás caminar hasta la enfermería?

– _R__á__pido Makena, esta es tu oportunidad de que Philip pase el d__í__a contigo_ – analiza, observando gestuda a Phil – Supongo que si… ¡ay! – La niña finge perder el equilibrio, cayendo a propósito en los brazos de Philip – ¡Oh el dolor, me sucumbe el dolor!

Preocupado, Phil ayuda a Makena a levantarse – Creo que tendré que llevarte – se gira y le ofrece la espalda – vamos, te cargare hasta la enfermería.

– _¡__Santo cielo, Phil me est__á __llevando en sus espaldas a la enfermer__í__a!, oh Dios, definitivamente no puedo estar m__á__s feliz _– Makena no podía permanecer quieta, sus manos se apoyaron en los cabellos castaños de Phil, revolviéndolos y dando varias olfateadas – _mi amado huele a shampoo de c__í__tricos, ohhhh Philip Shortman._

Con dificultad, Phil iba avanzado por el pasillo, llamando la atención de los estudiantes – Makena… si pudieras dejar de moverte… llegaríamos más rápido ufff…

– Podrías ir más rápido si no fueras un escuálido debilucho, Philoser; aparte tus feos cabellos alborotados no me dejan ver el camino – Makena rodea su cuello, apretándolo hasta casi ahogarlo.

– cof, cof, cof… ¡no me ahorques!…

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Sheena recibió a la niña de nueve años (Sheena siguió los pasos de su tía, y ahora es la enfermera de la escuela). La niña se subió a la mesa de exploración, pero su vista estaba puesta en la puerta de vidrio, vigilando los cabellos encrespados de Philip – Bueno linda ya te revise, solo tienes una leve torcedura, la molestia no debe durar más de un día, pero para estar segura te pondré una venda.

– ¿Leve torcedura? revise bien enfermera, que para eso le pagan – protesta, cruzando sus brazos – ¿que no ve que me duele mucho?

– jajaja seguro que sí querida, pero se te pasara – le pone una venda y le entrega su zapato – te voy dar unas patillas para el dolor – se acerca al gabinete y le entrega un frasco – Oh, creo que es el último frasco, tendré que ir por más, ya vuelvo.

– ¡Diantres! ahora como manipulare a ese retonto – desvía los ojos y ve unas muletas en el rincón – creo que se me ha ocurrido algo jejeje.

Afuera Philip aguardaba a Makena. Mientras esperaba, Penny Wallace paso por ahí, llamando su atención – Hola Penny, ¿cómo estás?

Penny era una linda niña de piel blanca, con hermosos y perfectos rizos negros al hombro y unos bellos ojos azules – Hola Phil, estoy bien ¿y tú?

– Bien – pasa una mano a su nuca, sonrojado – sabes Penny, estaba pensando que ya mañana es la fiesta de San Valentín.

– Si la fiesta, quisiera ir aunque nadie me ha invitado ¿qué me dices tú, Phil? – pregunta Penny, acariciando uno de sus rizos.

Una enorme sonrisa se curvo en la ovalada cabeza de Philip; de repente, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, cayendo Makena sobre él, con muletas en mano y la pierna izquierda completamente vendada – ¡AH!

– ¿Philip, Makena?

– _¿__As__í __que pensabas invitar a esta cabeza hueca? ja, eso lo veremos _– ¡Oh el dolor! solo espero algún día poder volver a caminar.

– Philip, no entiendo – Penny ve confundida la escena – ¿No ibas a decirme algo acerca del baile?

– ¡El baile! – Makena se sujeta de la falda de Penny, haciendo que retrocediera – Tú eres tan afortunada, puedes ir a la fiesta, mientras que yo… – posa una mano en su frente – nadie querrá ir conmigo.

Tratando de controlar la situación, Phil pone una mano en el hombro de Makena – Cálmate Makena, estoy seguro que alguien… ¡AY! – Con toda intención, Makena se pone de pie, apoyando su muleta en el pie de Phil.

– ¿Pero quién culparía al cabeza de zepelín? – Interrumpiendo al niño, Makena se giro hacia él, mirándolo con molestia – estoy segura que no era **su** intención lastimarme, y de que **nadie** me invitará al baile.

Mirando a ambas (varias veces), Phil bajo sus hombros resignado – Makena… ¿quieres ir al baile?

– Vaya… bueno Phil, nos veremos después – Penny se despide.

– _As__í __es ricitos, largo de aqu__í _– la niña sonríe al ver que Penny se va – Pues ya que insistes. Creo que necesitaré ayuda para llegar a mi casa Philoser.

El niño castaño hace ojos al cielo – Te acompañare a casa… ¡Ay!

– No te pongas en el camino de mis muletas, zoquete.

En la casa Shortman, Philip se arreglaba con desánimo. Harriet entra al cuarto que compartía con su hermano, para ver su hermoso vestido color menta, de tela gasa, con delgados tirantes y uno moño al costado – ¿por qué andas tan contenta?

– Porque hoy es un día muy especial, fue la primera vez que acudí al salón de belleza con mamá – se mira en el espejo (otra vez) – ¿no crees que la tiara sea demasiado?

– Veo que andas muy entusiasmada Harriet ¿con quién vas? – pregunta curioso.

Harriet nunca le ha contado a Philip, sobre lo que siente por Andy. Ante la pregunta que le hace su hermano; si todo sale bien, saliendo de la fiesta le contará – Cuando lleguemos a la escuela lo sabrás, ¿no crees que este peinado sea demasiado?

– Te ves muy bonita Harriet – Phil pone una mano en su hombro – te pareces mucho a mi mamá.

– Gracias, apuesto caballero – Harriet acomoda el saco de su hermano – tú te pareces mucho a mi papá.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Arnold y Helga observaban la escena. Se miraron complacidos y Helga se aproximo a Phil – Vamos amor, tienes que irte ya con tu papá, se les puede hacer tarde.

– Esta bien mamá – Phil le da un beso a su hermana y a su madre, como despedida – hasta más tarde.

– Adiós Gerry (era el mote de cariño, hacia su hermano) mamá ¿no crees que las zapatillas sean demasiado? además siento que me lastiman un poco.

– Tú las escogiste, cariño – le sonríe – y no, no creo que sean demasiado… y ya deja de preguntar.

Arnold arribo junto con Phil a casa de Makena. Cuando esta salió, el pequeño cabeza de balón se sorprendió al verla bajar con la muleta – ¿traes un collarín?

– La enfermera dijo que también lastime mi cuello – responde indignada – ¿vas a mirarme o vas a ayudarme…? oh, hola doctor Shortman.

– Hola Makena – Arnold le abre la puerta y la ayuda a subirse – ¿te lastimaste?

– No se preocupe doctor Shortman, solo tuve un desafortunado "accidente" – ve en forma incriminatoria a Phil – espero algún día recuperarme.

Esta escena, se le hacía algo peculiar a Arnold; removía sus recuerdos – Confío en que sí, aunque si no mejoras, después puedo revisar tu pierna – Sin más, Arnold los llevo directo a la P.S.118.

La entrada del auditorio, fue cuidadosamente adornada con unas simpáticas guirnaldas con corazones flechados, que bordeaban el marco de las puertas. En su interior, mesas y sillas habían sido acomodadas a los costados, con el fin de lograr espacio suficiente para la pista de baile. Las mesas (que eran redondas) vestían coquetamente un mantel de color rosa, con bordados de corazones rojos en el extremo y como juego, servilletas rojas. En el centro, como atracción principal, el director mando colocar una fuente artificial, de forma circular, con las esculturas centrales de dos pequeños ángeles, que vaciaban en forma simbólica el contenido de sus cántaros.

Al entrar al gimnasio, Makena aliso su vestido de tirantes, color lila, cuyo largo llega hasta los tobillos. Su cabello lo trae peinado como siempre (una coleta alta, sujeta con bolitas color lila) y solo llevaba un zapato, tipo balerina, en color plateado. Lo único fuera de lugar era su collarín, la muleta y la pierna vendada – Bien, llegamos a la fiesta.

– No me digas… en vez de comentar lo obvio, deberías de conseguir donde sentarme, perdedor – apoya su muleta en el pie de Phil.

– ¡Ouch! ¡Está bien, está bien! – cojeando, toma la mano de Makena – vamos, por acá hay una mesa vacía.

Atrás de ellos, llegaron Harriet y Harold – No puedo creer que me este pasando esto, ¡criminal! – dice ella, apretando los puños a sus costados, en tono molesto.

– Yo tampoco Harriet, estoy muy emocionado – rodea a la niña de los hombros y la acerca a él – mira allá esta tu hermano con Makena, pobrecito – niega con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué? – Harriet empuja a Harold, tirándolo al piso y da varios pasos – Vaya, vaya, ella sí que es una chica lista – pone sus manos en la cintura.

– Espera, no podemos ir para allá – se apura y la detiene – es que me da mucha vergüenza, que Philip me vea contigo.

– Que ironía Harold, a mí también me da mucha vergüenza que me vean contigo – menciona con sarcasmo, cruzando sus brazos.

– jajaja que graciosa – le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda, que la saca de balance. Levanta la vista y señala la puerta – ¡mira allá viene Andy!

– ¿Andy? ¿Dónde? – Con emoción Harriet se fijo en la puerta de entrada, pero su ceño cambio a uno de disgusto – ¿Penny Wallace? ¿En serio?

La pareja recién llegada se acerco a ellos – Hola amigos ¿qué tal la fiesta?

– Muy divertida pelos de esponja, si nos disculpan, el gordito y yo ya nos vamos – Toma a Harold del cuello de su saco y lo arrastra hasta la mesa donde están Makena y Philip.

– Hola Harriet – Phil mira consternado, al acompañante de su hermana – ¿estabas muy contenta p…?

Con velocidad, Harriet corrió para tapar la boca de su hermano – Ni siquiera se te ocurra, Philip Gerald Shortman – lo suelta y se sienta al lado de Makena, mirándola con reserva. La castaña sentía la mirada suspicaz de Harriet, y apenas iba a hablar cuando una voz distrajo a los cuatro.

– Hola amigos ¿podemos sentarnos? – Andy se acerca, llevando del brazo a Penny.

Harriet y Makena miraron con molestia a Penny. En cuanto a Phil, este primero vio con sorpresa a los dos, y de inmediato los observo con enojo – Claro amigos, vengan y siéntanse cómodos – expresa Harold, que no se percato de como el ambiente se fue tensando.

Penny se sentó junto a Phil, quien a su vez estaba sentado junto a Makena y ella, al lado de Harriet. Harold permanecía justo al lado de Harriet y Andrew entre Harold y Penny. Makena y Harriet no despegaban la vista de la chica con el perfecto cabello rizado. Les sirvieron la comida y cada uno vigilaba su interés.

– Que gusto que vinieras Penny – menciona Phil sonriente, con ojos de ensoñación.

– Gracias Philip – responde coquetamente.

Furiosa, Makena toma el hombro de Phil y lo jala – Se me antoja un vaso de ponche niño zepelín, ¿por qué no vas por él?

Con desánimo, Phil vio la mesa donde estaba la ponchera rodeada de chicos, y sinceramente deseaba permanecer sentado junto a Penny – Makena, la ponchera está en la entrada ¿por qué no dijiste nada cuando llegamos? – le dice, sin despegar la vista de Penny.

– Pues cuando llegamos no tenía sed genio, además – toma su muleta y se la entrega con fuerza, golpeándolo en el pecho – Y se que va a ser MUCHO MÁS FÁCIL que vayas TU y NO YO.

– Ok, ahora vuelvo – Philip se levantó con fastidio.

– Creo que yo también quiero un vaso de ponche Andy ¿podrías traerlo? – le solicita Penny.

Con sonrisa triunfante, Makena cruza sus brazos mirando a Philip caminar hacia su encargo, cuando una mano la tomo de su pierna vendada y la jalo, cayendo debajo de la mesa – ¡AY! ¡Oye tú que te crees, suéltame! – empuja a la persona, que cae hacia atrás.

Al mismo tiempo, Phil ve que Andy lo alcanza, y pone una mano en la cintura, sujetando con la otra el vaso de ponche – así que no importaba ¿cierto Andy?

– ¿Phil? ¿De qué estás hablando hermano?

– ¿De qué hablo? Estoy hablando de lo que tú dijiste, que ibas a hacerte a un lado, de eso estoy hablando.

– ¿Hablas de...?

– De Penny Wallace ¿de quién más? – Ambos se vuelven para ver a la mencionada, que ahora esta sola, platicando con Harold – _¿__d__ó__nde est__á __Makena?_ – se cuestiona Phil.

– Wow, Wow, aguarda un momento amigo, tú dijiste que no importaba, que yo podía invitarla al baile.

– Tú dijiste que te ibas a hacer a un lado.

Andrew cruza sus brazos, observándolo desafiante – Pues no vi que la invitarás al baile, aparte tú vienes con Makena, amigo.

Con enojó, Phil se toma el vaso que llevaba para Makena, y se sirve más ponche – No me digas amigo, Andrew.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Harriet (que fue quien la jalo) volvió a sujetar su pierna – sabía que no tenías nada en tu pierna, chica lista.

– ¡Harriet! Yo... No sé de qué me hablas – desvía la mirada y lleva sus manos a la cintura.

Sin inmutarse, Harriet mantenía tomada la pierna de Makena y la apretó un poco, esperando alguna reacción. Su contraria la vio de reojo, enarcando una ceja – Deja de apretarme... ¡Oh! quiero decir... ¡Ay! ¡Ouh! ¡Como me duele!

Harriet la suelta y cruza sus brazos, mirándola sería – ¡Diablos está bien! Me atrapaste... – Se sienta en el piso con las piernas abiertas, retira un momento su collarín, mirándola expectativa – tú... er... ¿Piensas contarle a tu hermano?

– ¿A Philip? Por supuesto que no... Siempre y cuando me ayudes a eliminar la competencia jajaja – Ambas niñas fijan la vista hacia donde Harriet apunta, que son las piernas de Penny (siendo la única vista que tienen de ella, bajo de la mesa)

– ¿Dices que quieres sabotear la cita de Andy? – la niña rubia asiente con convicción.

Después de un minuto de reflexión, Makena vio la oportunidad de oro para deshacerse de Penny, la eterna distracción de Phil – está bien ¿qué tengo que hacer?

De repente, escucharon el grito histérico de una chica. Ambas niñas se asomaron y vieron junto a la ponchera a una niña, que miraba con irritación en el rostro, el desastre que había marcado su vestido – ¡No mi vestido, se ha arruinado! ¡Tendré que irme a casa! – expresaba la niña, cuya personalidad era igual a la de Rhonda Lloyd.

Era bien sabido, que cuando estaban juntas, Harriet era la de las ideas – no te preocupes Makena, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé muajaja. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

Phil y Andy regresan a la mesa, mirándose molestos – aquí tienes tu ponche Penny – dice Phil, adelantándose a Andy.

– Querrás decir mi ponche – con rapidez, Makena le retira el vaso a Penny – gracias por nada, Philoser.

– Aquí tienes Penny – Andy extiende su vaso de ponche a Penny, mirando triunfante a Phil.

– ¡Buenas tardes amigos, espero que se estén divirtiendo! – se escucha fuerte desde las bocinas, al otro extremo del auditorio, siendo el señor Simmons quien habla (actual director de la P.S.118) – ¡Es hora del baile!

– ¡Que emoción, vamos a bailar! – Penny se levanta y toma la mano de Andy, jalándolo a la improvisada pista de baile.

– ¡Rayos! – dice Makena, que no se pudo extenderse lo suficiente, para ensuciar con su ponche a Penny.

La furia se reflejaban en los verdes ojos de Harriet; ¿cómo era posible que esa niña presumida, bailará tan tranquila con su Andy? – Ven niño gordo, vamos a bailar – toma del brazo a Harold y lo arrastra a la pista.

– ¡Yo también quiero ir! – Makena se pone de pie, apoya su muleta y toma la mano de Phil.

– ¡Espera! – Phil opone resistencia – yo no quiero bailar – se suelta de su agarre.

Makena se vuelve hacia la pista (tenia la movilidad limitada en el cuello) – De seguro que estas muy contento, de ver como Andy baila con Penny Wallace – dice con burla, esperando paciente la respuesta correcta por parte de él.

La vista ceñuda de Phil, no se apartaba de Andrew y Penny – vamos.

Bailando, Harriet le hace una seña a Makena y está, junto con Phil, comienzan a bailar cerca de Penny y Andy. Cada que se acercaba a ellos, Makena sacudía su pie "lastimado", soltando parte de la venda con la intención de que los pies de Penny terminarán enredados, pero no lo lograba – ¡Carambas! Philipo eres muy mal bailarín.

Philip toma la mano de Makena, y la jala, chocando su espalda con Andy (a propósito) – perdona viejo, no te vi – le dice sarcástico.

– Si, ya me di cuenta – Andrew toma a Penny de la mano y la rodea de los hombros, llevándola a otra parte.

– No sabía que te gustaba bailar Harriet – le dice Harold, pisándola sin querer – ¡ups! perdona de nuevo.

– ¡AAAY! ¡Deja de pisarme Harold! – la pelirrubia ve que Andy bailaba más cerca de Penny, desatando más su coraje. Harriet jaló a Harold y paso a un lado de la ponchera, robándole un vaso a un chico que estaba por ahí – ¡Necesito esto!

Al mismo tiempo, Makena desenroscaba más su venda, arrojándola a los pies de Penny – _¡__vamos, ya tropieza! _– se repetía mentalmente.

– Oh lo siento, de nuevo no te vi – dice Phil, que acababa de empujar a Andy, otra vez.

– ¡Viejo! ¿Cual es tú prob…! ¡Hey! – Pregunta Andy molesto y de repente, Harriet lo empuja, vaciando el vaso de ponche sobre él (no alcanzo a llegarle a Penny) y como efecto dómino, Andy impulsa a Penny quien se enreda con las vendas y Makena aprovecha, metiéndole el pie, cayendo hacia atrás – ¡AAY!

– ¡Harriet me ensuciaste! – Reclama Andy, mirándose su camisa – ¿por qué lo hiciste?

– ¿Yo? si no fue mi culpa – suelta en forma brusca a Harold y lo empuja, tirándolo en el piso – la culpa fue de este estúpido niño gordo, que no dejaba de pisarme.

– Pero Harriet… tú fuiste la que te moviste hacia… – Harriet se apresura, para que Harold no la delatara – ¡¿Qué?! Si yo lo único que quería era escapar de tus horrendos pasos de baile, y tus torpes y obesos pies.

El resto del alumnado hizo silencio, rodeándolos de a poco, para ver como terminaban los reclamos de la abusona – p-pero… tú dijiste… que querías venir al baile conmigo – menciona Harold en un hilo de voz.

Con el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido, Harriet se inclina hacia Harold, apoyando su dedo índice en la redondeada nariz del chico – Si hubiera sabido que se trataba de ti niño gordo, jamás habría aceptado.

El labio inferior de Harold comenzó a temblar; desvió la mirada y vio a muchos de sus compañeros, quienes fingieron no haber visto nada. Se puso de pie y salió corriendo agachado, limpiando sus ojos y siendo coreado por algunas risas. Harriet mantenía sus brazos cruzados molesta, pero al ver el dolor genuino en sus ojos, los descruzó, sintiéndose mal.

– Eso que le dijiste a Harold, fue muy grosero Harriet – le dice Andy, mirándola con reproche.

– No me digas… – se gira hacia él y ve que tiene a Penny tomada de la mano, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho – ¿Eso a ti que te importa, pelos de esponja?

Negando con la cabeza, Andy jala a Penny – Ni siquiera se me ocurre, la razón por la que él quería invitarte al baile desde un principio… Pensaba que eras diferente, pero veo que me equivoque.

Harriet bajo sus brazos, observando cómo Andy se alejaba tomado de la mano de Penny – ¿Y ustedes que tanto me ven? la comedia se termino – le dijo a todos los que les miraban en forma malhumorada, asustándolos y regresando a sus asuntos.

La única que estaba muy complacida era Makena. Tomaba su abdomen con ambas manos y reía a carcajadas, burlándose de cómo Penny se había enredado en sus vendas y además, se le hacía jocoso el haberle metido el pie, para que cayera – jajaja eso estuvo muy bueno jajajaja – tanta era su diversión, que no se percato de que Phil se inclino y cogió la venda desenroscada, la cual siguió y vio que provenía de la pierna de Makena.

– ¡Makena! – la dicha de la castaña se esfumó, cuando vio que Phil le mostraba la muleta con una mano y la venda con la otra – así que no podías caminar ¿verdad? – se aproxima a ella, con el ceño fruncido.

– Yo… no se dé que me hablas… – se encoge de hombros, provocando que su collarín se cayera –¡es un milagro, niño sandía! – levanta las manos con "emoción".

Furioso, Phil camino hacia ella y Makena le huía, retrocediendo y mirándolo con preocupación – ¿Por qué Makena? ¿Por qué me obligaste a hacer todo esto? – Se inclina y toma el collarín, mostrándoselo con enojo – ¿por qué me hiciste traerte a la fiesta?

– Porque… bueno… porque yo – completamente nerviosa, Makena sigue caminando hacia atrás, hasta que topa con la fuente, a sus espaldas – la verdad, es que yo…

Abriendo grande los ojos (como si captara la "verdadera" razón de Makena), Phil se acerca más a ella, asustándola – ¿acaso… fue una broma?

– Sí eso… ¡todo fue una broma! ja-ja – Makena se escapa del espacio donde la mantenía Phil (entre él y la fuente) y lo rodea, para enfrentarlo – Todo esto fue una estupenda broma en la que caíste, tonto cabeza de zepelín.

– Pues no fue gracioso, Makena – dice enojado – me hiciste perder mi oportunidad con Penny ¿y todo para qué? todo por una broma de muy mal gusto.

– Pues lo siento mucho chico, pero no viniste con "ricitos perfectos", sino conmigo – replica irritada, cruzando sus brazos.

– ¡Yo jamás habría venido contigo! – furioso eleva la voz, pero cuando recapacito, era demasiado tarde. Sabía que la ira lo había traicionado, cuando observo el rostro enrojecido de Makena, que colérica lo empujo, cayendo en la fuente y quedando justo abajo de la boca de un cántaro, bañándolo y recibiendo las burlas de sus compañeros.

– ¡Pues no te preocupes niño sandía! ¡Esto no se va a volver a repetir NUNCA! – la castaña se quita el único zapato que calza y lo arroja al piso, iracunda – me largo de aquí.

– ¡Makena espera yo…! – Phil trata de salir de la fuente, pero se resbala y vuelve a caer, causando más risas entre el alumnado.

– Esta noche no fue lo esperado ¿verdad? – le dice Harriet, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a salir.

Aceptando la oferta de su hermana, Phil se impulsa y logra salir de la fuente, escurriendo de agua. Ambos ruedan la vista hacia Andy, intentando retirar el ponche de su camisa, acompañado de Penny – Me voy a casa – dice Harriet, suspirando desilusionada.

Phil baja la vista, mirando con detenimiento el zapato plateado de Makena. Se inclina y ve que varias gotas (provenientes de sus cabellos) lo empapan – yo también me voy a casa.

Por su parte, Andy veía como Phil y Harriet salían por la puerta, sintiéndose culpable por haber invitado a Penny Wallace (traicionando a su mejor amigo) y sobre todo, por la forma en que le hablo a Harriet – Penny tenemos que hablar…

Fin del Flashback.

En la residencia Berman, por los largos pasillos se escuchaban los escandalosos sollozos del niño rosado – y me dijo snif, que era gordo… snif, y que mis pies eran torpes y gordos… buaaa, y que no sabía bailar… snif.

– ¡Argh, esa hija de Helga! – Rhonda abrazaba con mal humor, a su enorme hijo – pero esto no se va a quedar así, llegando a la casa de huéspedes le diré un par de palabras a Helga. No te pongas triste bebé, mamá lo solucionará todo – se levanta y toma su costoso abrigo de mink.

Harold se acerca a su hijo, y le habla en voz baja – Anímate hijo no te deprimas, a las chicas no les gusta que las pisemos cuando bailan – levanta la vista y ve que Rhonda va furiosa por el pasillo – aun recuerdo las veces que tu madre se enojo conmigo.

Secando sus ojos, el joven Harold ve esperanzado a su padre – ¿lo dices en serio?

– Cuando lleguemos a casa de Harriet, habla con ella y verás que las cosas se resolverán – finaliza con una gran sonrisa, recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte del niño.

c – c – c – c

– ¡Por Dios Santo Philip! eso nunca, nunca jamás, se le dice a una damita – comenta Miles alarmado – tendrás que disculparte con ella, hombrecito.

– Lo sé – pasa una mano por su nuca – es curioso ¿sabes? me sentí muy mal cuando vi que mi mejor amigo llego con Penny Wallace, pero creo que me sentí mucho peor cuando discutí con Makena.

Miles sonreía al recordar, lo que su padre alguna vez le había contado (una historia similar, que vivieron él y su madre) inclusive, también rememoro la historia de su propio hijo – Sería bueno que también charlarás con Andy, no es buena idea que pierdan su amistad por una chica, han sido mejores amigos desde que llegaron de New York.

– Sí, se que tienes razón – se levanta del sillón y se dirige escaleras abajo – nos vemos arriba en la fiesta abuelo.

En la sala de televisión, Gerald terminaba de escuchar atento, la historia de su hijo – Entiendes que no debiste invitar a la chica ¿verdad?

– sí papá, lo entiendo – menciona en tono triste.

– Y bueno… – apoya una mano en sus encrespados cabellos – probablemente no debiste regañar a Harriet, ese no era precisamente tu asunto Andrew – la verdad, Gerald estaba al tanto de lo que Harriet sentía por su hijo, y si era sincero consigo mismo, Gerald tenía un afecto muy especial por la pequeña enojona – probablemente la heriste con tus palabras.

– Sí, también pienso eso – se recarga más en el sillón, cruzando miradas con su padre – En fin… iré a buscar a Harriet.

– ¡Ese es mi muchacho! – dice, animando al niño de nueve años.

En el pasillo, Phil estuvo a punto de chocar con Andy – oh perdona Andy, no te vi.

– No, yo lo siento – ambos desviaron la mirada – ¡verás yo! – dijeron al unísono.

– Bueno, habla tú primero – le indica el niño cabeza de balón.

– Verás viejo, siento mucho haber invitado a Penny Wallace, sobre todo cuando yo insistí en que no me interpondría, y espero puedas disculparme.

Phil asiente y empieza a sobar su brazo – bueno, creo que tengo que confesarte que… antes de que tú la invitarás, yo la iba a invitar, pero no lo hice… No porque no quisiera, sino porque tuve que invitar a Makena… y yo también dije que no la invitaría.

– Quieres decir ¿qué oficialmente me ganaste? – pregunta sorprendido.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Phil asiente – técnicamente, sí.

Ambos quedan en silencio, y poco a poco fueron sonriendo, dando rienda suelta a una divertida carcajada – jajajaja no lo puedo creer – dice Andy, divertido.

– jajaja entonces ¿mejores amigos? – Phil extiende la mano y Andy gustoso la toma, haciendo su saludo de amigos.

Afuera en el invernadero, Arnold mantenía abrazada a Harriet y un grupo de luciérnagas les hacía compañía – Eso que le dijiste a Harold estuvo muy mal hija, seguro heriste sus sentimientos.

– Lo sé papá, pero no sé como remediarlo – se limpia su rostro – creo que lo he arruinado.

– Por supuesto que no amor – la abraza con fuerza y rueda la vista hacia la entrada del invernadero, viendo allí parados a los dos Harold Berman (padre e hijo) – creo que alguien te busca corazón.

Harriet se asoma por encima del hombro de su padre, y ve que el joven Harold es empujado hacia ellos, por su padre – bu-buenas noches s-señor Shortman ¿puedo hablar con Harriet?

Padre e hija cruzaron miradas – Te dejo cariño, tienes unos asuntos pendientes – se abrazan y se pone de pie – nos vemos arriba en la azotea, chicos.

Al mismo tiempo, Rhonda discutía con Phoebe en la cocina – ¡Necesito hablar con Helga! ¡Ahora!

– Cálmate Rhonda, Helga está ocupada en el invernadero – señala hacia el lado opuesto – ¿por qué no me dices primero que pasó? – la joven oriental trataba de calmar a la morena.

– Con que el invernadero ¿eh? recuerdo muy bien donde está, no olvides que viví aquí por un tiempo – Rhonda hace a un lado a Phoebe y se encamina furiosa a dicho lugar.

– ¡Rhonda espera!

Las dos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, y pudieron ver que ambos niños estaban platicando – ¿qué quieres niño? – pregunta Harriet, cruzando sus brazos.

– Yo pues… – lleva sus manos a su espalda, y baja la vista haciendo círculos con su pie – la verdad quiero disculparme por lo que paso – comenta, tomando desprevenida a la niña y a las dos espías – se que no debí haberte pisado… tantas veces.

– Harold mira… – Harriet baja la vista y comienza a jugar con sus dedos – se que no debí haberte tratado así, y pues no lo merecías… quiero que me disculpes tú también.

Un enorme sonrojo ilumino el rostro de Harold – Harriet, en serio me gustas y pues, quisiera que me dijeras…

– Espera… – Harriet se sentía muy avergonzada ante la confesión (ningún chico había tenido el valor de confesarse) y lo interrumpe – verás yo… también me gustas Harold, pero aun no de esa manera… además, pues… en realidad a mi…

El niño obeso esbozo una triste sonrisa – No tienes que decir más Harriet – Harold detiene su explicación, levantando una mano – todavía somos jóvenes, tal vez cuando seamos grandes salgamos en una cita.

– Sí, tal vez – le dice la pelirrubia, sonriendo con sinceridad – quien sabe, aun falta mucho.

– ¿Amigos? – Harold le extiende la mano, y Harriet la toma gustosa – Amigos Harold, solo amigos.

Desviando la vista a todas direcciones, Harriet comprueba que se encuentran "solos". Se acerca al niño, obsequiándole un fugaz y tímido beso en la mejilla, encendiendo las rollizas mejillas de Harold. La forma en que él la observaba era casi mágica; con largas pestañas enarcando sus efímeros ojos verdes, y las pequeñas luciérnagas le daban un toque ensoñador.

– ¡Harold despierta! – Harriet truena constantemente los dedos delante de su rostro – Criminal ¿pues qué te pasa?

Con ánimos renovados, Harold reacciona y corre hacia la salida – ¡vamos Harriet! mi mamá trajo tartas de manzana.

– Esta bien niño rosado, me has convencido – ambos corren hacia la salida, provocando que Rhonda y Phoebe se escondieran al lado del pasillo, para que no las descubrieran.

– Oh, eso fue muy tierno – dice Rhonda, secando una lágrima con su pañuelo exclusivo de diseñador.

– ¿Phoebe? ¿Rhonda? – Helga llega con ellas, atrapándolas en actitud sospechosa – ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí? Stella me dijo que me buscabas, princesa.

– Oh Helga, que maravilloso verte esta noche – Rhonda la abraza con entusiasmo y Helga, ve confundida a Phoebe, señalando a Rhonda y cuestionando con el rostro _"¿__A est__á __que le pasa?__"__. _Phoebe se encoge de hombros, fingiendo no saber nada – ¿Has perdido peso? Te ves fabulosa querida.

– ¿Y tú has perdido la razón? – pregunta la rubia.

– Oh Helga, jajaja que cosas dices. Ven subamos a donde está la fiesta – Rhonda toma el brazo de Helga y ella mira con ojos de desesperación, a su amiga oriental.

Cuando subieron las tres, ya había una multitud en la azotea. Stinky, Curly, Harold y Sid platicando gustosos, Nadine y su esposo Lorenzo junto a sus hijos y el resto de los niños, Sheena, Eugene, Lila, Brian, en fin; toda la pandilla y gente del vecindario.

– ¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Donde están los bocadillos de la abuela? – Phil llega corriendo – le dije a Harold que tenía que probarlos.

– No lo sé chico listo, si no están aquí, seguro siguen abajo en la cocina.

La desilusión se mostró en las caras de Phil y Harold. Helga en respuesta puso manos en la cintura – bueno pero no se pongan así, ya voy por ellos ¡diantres!

– Yo te acompaño – Phil bajo junto con Helga a la cocina; no obstante, antes de llegar escucharon que llamaban a la puerta – no te preocupes mamá, yo atiendo.

Al abrir la puerta, se impresionó al ver de quien se trataba; empero a esto, no se le hizo extraño encontrarla allí – Oh… – baja la vista – Hola Makena.

La castaña (que aun portaba el vestido color lila) también bajo la vista, quedando callada un instante – ayer… tu hermana me invito a la fiesta.

– eh… a sí… – Phil pasa una mano por sus cabellos, pues se sentía de cierta forma "incomodo" delante de ella.

– Bien… – _esto no fue una buena idea, no deb__í __haber venido_ – se decía a sí misma – dile a Harriet que vine por favor – se gira y baja unos escalones del pórtico.

– ¡No espera! – Phil la toma del hombro y la detiene – Makena, este… sobre lo que te dije en la fiesta de…

– ¡Basta! – Dice la niña sin volverse, haciendo que Phil la soltará del hombro – ya me dijiste suficiente por hoy ¿no lo crees?

Sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, Helga estaba asomada desde la cocina, escuchando atenta la conversación.

– Pero Makena… tú siempre me estás haciendo ese tipo de bromas pesadas, y pues lo de Penny… yo en serio quería… – Phil miraba con cuidado la reacción de Makena (aun le daba la espalda), y ella solo se cruzo de brazos demostrando su molestia.

Suspiro derrotado, y al fin dijo lo que quería decir – No importa Penny.

Asombrada por lo que dijo Philip, Makena se gira "aun" molesta – Continua, cabeza de zepelín.

– Quiero decir, si quería ir con ella… pero realmente no fue tu culpa el que no la invitará. Yo te lastime y tenía que cuidar de ti por lo menos hasta asegurarme que estuvieras bien – Baja la vista y ve que Makena anda descalza – No quise decirte todo eso, lo siento mucho.

Después de un largo silencio, la niña baja sus brazos – Tienes suerte niño sandía, estoy de humor para disculpar tus tonterías – hace una mueca de media sonrisa.

– ¿Amigos? – Phil le extiende la mano, y Makena lo que hace es "chocarlas" – amigos, cabeza de zepelín.

Ya más tranquilos, Phil se hace a un costado para que Makena entrara a la casa, fijando la vista en sus pies descalzos – No traes zapatos.

– Oh, eso – Makena baja la vista y enrosca los dedos del pie izquierdo, sobre el derecho – olvídalo no importa.

– ¿No fuiste a tu casa?

Con amargura, la niña se vuelve hacia Phil – ¡¿Eso a ti que te importa?! ¡Demonios! – lo que ocultaba Makena, era que su madre había salido sin avisarle, dejando el sistema de alarma encendido (del cual no recordaba el código, ya que cada semana lo cambiaba) y su padre iba a quedarse hasta tarde, en el restaurante.

– Aguarda – Phil se planta frente de ella, se arrodilla y comienza a desatar sus agujetas – ten, puedes ponerte los míos – le extiende su calzado.

Estupefacta, la niña lo miraba confusa – p-pero…

– Anda anímate – se vuelve a inclinar y la ayuda a ponérselos – te dije que iba a cuidar de ti hasta que estuvieras bien; si caminas así, te puedes volver a lastimar.

Escondiéndose detrás de la puerta de la cocina, Helga le grita a su hijo – ¡Phil ten cuidado, el abuelo encero el piso esta mañana, no te vayas a resbalar!

Apenas Makena iba a buscar con la vista a Helga, cuando sintió como unos dedos tomaban con cuidado su mano – Será mejor que te tome la mano, no vayas a resbalarte.

– ¡No tienes por qué ser tan meloso conmigo! – Makena arroja su mano irritada.

– Makena mis zapatos te quedan grandes, puedes resbalar y lastimarte de nuevo.

La rubia continuaba asomada, esperando impaciente la respuesta de la niña – _Vamos Makena, no lo dudes tanto__… __toma su mano __– _se decía en su interior – _vamos ni__ñ__a__… __no hagas lo que yo hac__í__a._

Vacilando, Makena se encogió de hombros – De acuerdo… pero solo para no lastimarme más Philoser – ambos se tomaron de la mano y subieron a la azotea. En cuanto llegaron, Phil dejo a Makena sentada y bajo a buscar a su mamá. Makena (girándose a ambos lados, asegurándose que nadie la viera) tomo sus manos, dirigió la vista a los zapatos y suspiro emocionada – ¡Oh! Phil esta cuidando de mí sin que lo obligue, ¡qué feliz estoy!

Harriet ve llegar a su amiga Makena, y antes de reunirse con ella, busca a su hermano – ¡Phil! ¿Dónde estás?… ouh – sin darse cuenta choca con Andy, cayendo hacia atrás.

– Harriet ¿estás bien? – Andy se inclina rápido y la ayuda a levantarse – ¿te lastimaste?

– No, no me lastime inepto – se levanta de inmediato y se suelta de Andy, sacudiendo su hermoso vestido menta – y no es necesario que me ayudes tonto, solo ando buscando a mi hermano.

– Mmm, creo que bajo las escaleras.

– Bien, adiós Androbobo – Decidida, Harriet se encamina hacia las escaleras, pero Andy se apresura para quedar delante de ella – Harriet espera, necesito decirte algo.

Mirándolo con claro desprecio, la rubia pasa de él – Que lástima pelos de esponja, porque no quiero escucharlo.

– ¡Harriet aguarda! – Se vuelve a poner frente a ella, con las manos elevadas para detenerla, logrando su objetivo – Entiendo la razón por la que estas molesta y pues… te vi en el invernadero con Harold.

Un horrible escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harriet – _oh no__… __el beso que le di a Harold en la mejilla__… __seguro Andy lo vio__…_ – aunque hubiese querido disimular, Harriet no podía ocultar el susto en su rostro.

– ¿Harriet? ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida – preocupado, Andy la toma de la mano y la sienta en una silla que estaba a pocas pulgadas de ellos.

– ¡Harold no me gusta! – dice con voz alzada, poniéndose de pie.

Enarcando una ceja, Andy la ve confundido –… ok entiendo, pero eso no quería decirte.

– ¿A-ah no? – aun con reserva, la niña se vuelve a sentar.

Andy niega con la cabeza, jala una silla y se sienta junto a ella – verás, cuando escuche lo que le dijiste a Harold, pensé que habías sido muy dura con él y que no debiste, bueno… decirle eso.

– Sí lo sé – Harriet soba su brazo, sintiéndose incomoda – ¿y eso a ti que Andrew? – reclama, llevando manos a la cintura.

– Acerca de eso… en realidad – pasa su mano por sus encrespados cabellos – Yo tampoco fui muy amable, sobre todo cuando te dije que no sabía porque él deseaba llevarte a la fiesta. Te fui a buscar al invernadero, y fue cuando vi que Harold y tú hacían las paces.

– Oh – Harriet bajo la vista, sintiéndose algo decepcionada (debido a que él no se puso celoso) – ¿Y cuál es tu punto, chico?

– Quiero que me disculpes Harriet, cometí un grave error contigo – posa una mano en su hombro – no debí juzgarte tan duro, ahora sé que eres una buena chica.

Exceptiva, la niña analiza con cuidado sus palabras – _Andy dice que soy una buena chica__… __rastreando sarcasmo__… ¡__lo dice en serio! __– _finaliza su cavilación, abriendo grande los ojos_._

– ah… mmmh… oh sí, que bueno que al fin lo notas Androbobo – con mejillas ruborizadas, Harriet se cruza de brazos y se pone de pie – iré a buscar a mi hermano.

– Esta bien Harriet ¿amigos? – se levanta y le extiende la mano.

– Bueno – se encoge de hombros y toma su mano – Está bien, me agarras de buenas esta noche, chico listo.

La pelirrubia se gira con la intención de bajar por su hermano, cuando la voz de Andy la llama de nuevo – ¡Oye por cierto!, te ves muy bien con ese vestido – se gira pasmada – en serio, me agrada – le sonríe en forma tierna y se aleja.

– _Andy__… __Andy cree que me veo fabulosa con este vestido__… _– toda la cabeza de Harriet quedo completamente roja – ¡Qué emoción! ¡Llame su atención! – La niña de nueve años comienza a brincar y a dar de giros por todos lados – ¡Qué felicidad!

En ese momento, Helga subió junto con Philip, cada uno portando una charola de bocadillos – ¡Harriet! ¿Por qué brincas así? – Como instinto, eleva la vista hacia Phoebe, que fingía no haberse dado cuenta de nada – Phoebe Heyerdahl Johanssen, tú sabes lo que está pasando ¿verdad?

– No Helga como crees… ¿Helga? – La joven oriental trata de escaparse de la rubia – E-espera yo no sé nada, lo juro.

– ¡Ven acá Phoebe! ya no me ocultarás nada… ¡Phoebe! – Helga comienza a correr detrás de su amiga, provocando que ambas rieran y chocaran con sus amigos. Arnold y Gerald veían la chusca escena, parados junto a la mesa de bocadillos con todos sus amigos, riendo y bromeando.

En cuanto a los niños, Harriet corrió con Makena y le tomo las manos, levantándola y poniéndose a bailar con ella, uniéndose a ellas Harold, Andy, Philip y los demás chicos (hijos de los amigos de sus padres)

c – c – c – c

La noche siguió su curso y la convivencia no pudo resultar más amena. Se podría decir que hubo de todo en la fiesta; risas, concursos, baile, pero sobre todo recuerdos. Nadie se dio cuenta de la hora, hasta que ya era muy tarde. Todos los invitados se fueron despidiendo poco a poco. Phoebe y Gerald, junto con Andrew, ya se habían marchado quedando solo la familia Shortman, más una invitada especial.

– ¡Mamá, mamá! el padre de Makena dijo que sí – llega Harriet corriendo, entregándole el celular – se va a quedar a dormir con nosotros.

– Me da gusto amor, ahora despídanse de sus abuelos que ya es tarde – Helga les da un beso a cada uno, incluyendo Makena.

– Gracias doctor Shortman, gracias señora Shortman – Makena se abraza de la cintura de Helga – buenas noches.

– Buenas noches linda – Helga ve que los niños se despiden de Miles y Stella, y bajan las escaleras directo al viejo cuarto de Arnold.

Por otro lado, Gerald conducía tranquilo de regreso a la casa Johanssen (comiendo el último pastelillo de la noche) Phoebe se gira para ver a su hijo y ve que está jugando en su videojuego portátil – Amor ¿no estás jugando algo "agresivo"?

Sin despegar la vista del aparato, le responde – No mamá – se mueve en forma violenta y continua jugando.

– Si tú lo dices – No muy convencida, Phoebe se vuelve al frente.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Gerald se apresuro a la cocina y saco un vino espumoso, mostrándoselo a Phoebe junto con una canasta llena de fresas, bombones y chocolates. Phoebe subió emocionada a buscar su regalo y rápido se dirigió al cuarto de Andy para arroparlo – Dime amor ¿te divertiste?

– Oh sí mamá, mucho – el niño se acomoda la camisa del pijama – fue una noche muy divertida.

– Me da gusto amor – se inclina, lo arropa, le da un beso en la mejilla y le retira el juego – ¡mamá estoy jugando!

– Ya jugarás mañana, ahora descansa – Phoebe se levanta y se dirige con entusiasmo a su alcoba.

– ¿mamá? – La oriental se detiene cuando está a punto de cerrar la puerta – ¿dime amor?

– mamá… – el niño baja la vista, como analizando lo que va a decir – ¿por qué Harriet besó a Harold?

Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Phoebe, nunca pasó por su mente que Andy los hubiera visto y mucho menos que reaccionará así – Pues… ¿por qué la pregunta?

– Es que, sin querer vi cuando los dos hicieron las paces… pero ¿por qué lo besó?

– P-pues porque… supongo que porque son amigos de nuevo, cariño.

– Sí, supongo – no muy convencido, se acomoda de nuevo en la cama – pero…

Con enorme sonrisa, Phoebe se acerca a Andy y lo besa en la frente – basta amor, es muy tarde para que te pongas a pensar en eso.

– Ok, buenas noches mamá.

– Duerme bien – despacio, Phoebe cierra la puerta. Por su parte, Andy se sienta de nuevo en la cama y toma el sistema portátil. Sale del juego y entra a FacePage, donde ve que Harriet aun tiene la sesión iniciada y de forma inesperada, ella comienza a escribirle.

– _Deja de espiarme Androide y du__é__rmete_ – le exige la rubia.

Asombrado por el pronto reclamo, él comienza a escribirle – _No sab__í__a que estabas despierta, yo voy entrando._

Al verse descubierta, Harriet queda en silencio y mejor se despide _– __Te dejo tonto y d__é__jame en paz._

De nuevo, Andy se acomoda para dormirse, recordando las palabras de Harriet – _"¡__Harold no me gusta!__"_ – y sin saber la verdadera razón, se empezó a sentir más tranquilo – _buenas noches Harriet, descansa _– escribe en FacePage y deja el aparato en el buró.

Rápido, Phoebe se dirigió con Gerald y le contó lo sucedido – Esto lo tiene que saber Helga – toma el teléfono pero Gerald se lo arrebata – ¡Hey!

– Espera corazón, no sabemos si realmente este celoso o si solo siente curiosidad ¿para que decirle a Helga algo de lo que no estamos seguros? además, yo también deseo que Andy le corresponda a Harriet, pero no podemos forzar las cosas.

– Rayos, está bien – la pelinegra cruza sus brazos, pero Gerald le pone una copa de vino espumoso delante de ella.

– Vamos mi vida, empecemos bien el día de San Valentín – le entrega la copa y le sonríe.

– Esta bien cariño – Phoebe y Gerald brindan, prueban el vino espumoso y se dan un tierno beso – Feliz San Valentín Gerald.

– Feliz San Valentín nena.

c – c – c – c

En la casa de huéspedes, Harriet estaba recostada en la cama junto con Makena y Phil se acostó en su cama (que estaba al otro extremo). La pelirrubia se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las cobijas, para que no se viera la luz del aparato – Buenas noches mi dulce caballero – dice en voz baja y besa la pantalla, antes de salir del FacePage.

Makena mantenía fija la vista sobre Philip, mirándolo tan concentrada, que no se percato que alguien los veía desde los enormes ventanales. Despacio, la niña se giro hacia Harriet y al verla toda cubierta, aprovecho la ocasión y con sumo cuidado se incorporo, aproximándose sigilosamente a su objetivo. Phil estaba profundamente dormido, (la ducha le ayudo a relajarse) por lo que no sintió cuando Makena paso con delicadeza las yemas de sus dedos sobre algunos mechones castaños, (siguiendo la curvatura de su peinado) haciéndolo de manera casi fantasmal, como si no quisiera tocarlo para no perturbar su paz.

– Dulces sueños, amado mío – apoyo unos dedos sobre sus labios y lanzo un inocente beso hacia el niño, que solo se giro hacia ella.

– ¿Y tú qué tanto miras? – Helga se espanta al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura.

– ¡Arnold! casi haces que pegue un grito – le reclama en voz baja, retirándose de las ventanas.

Miles era el único que los acompañaba, tocando una suave melodía en el piano – ¿Algo interesante? – Arnold la gira y la inclina de lado – te vi muy entretenida espiando, Pataki.

– Sabes – Helga lo rodea del cuello – Ella me recuerda mucho a mí.

– Entiendo… hablas de Makena ¿verdad? – la levanta y la gira despacio – también me recuerda a ti.

– Y se parece tanto a Harriet, que no me sorprenden que sean amigas – ambos se toman de las manos y él la vuelve a girar, quedando detrás de Helga, con los brazos cruzados delante de ella – me preocupan las dos, pero me preocupa más Harriet.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – los dos se detienen y Helga se vuelve hacia él, rodeando su cuello con un brazo y tomando su mano, para bailar de frente.

– Se lo que Harriet siente por Andy… y si él no le corresponde… – quedan en silencio, solo con la música del piano – no quiero que sufra como…

– ¿Tú? – Le pregunta – ¿cómo tú conmigo?

Helga se encoge de hombros – Al final tuve suerte – lo pisa con fuerza.

– ¡Ouch! – se inclina y soba su pie.

– Es fue por recordarme los malos ratos de la primaria, y la secundaria y… – Arnold se aproximo a ella y la beso, inclinándola para profundizar el beso, a lo que ella rodea su cuello.

– Esta bien – la rubia le sonríe de forma sensual – te perdono – rozan sus narices y se vuelven a incorporar – ahora sobre lo de Harriet yo creo…

– ¿En serio quieres que desde hoy me empiece a preocupar por los novios de mi hija? – le cuestiona un poco tosco, provocando una gran carcajada en Helga – jajajajaja

– ¿Por qué la risa Helga?

– jajaja perdona es que bueno, jaja sabía que eras celoso conmigo, ¿pero con tu hija? Dios ojalá nunca te cuente su primer beso.

Este comentario le dibujo una sonrisa a Arnold, solo en su cabeza ovalada guardaba algo especial acerca de aquel comentario – que graciosa Helga pero aprovechemos nuestro momento a solas – la besa de nuevo, solo que de forma más lenta.

– Feliz día de San Valentín cabeza de balón.

– Feliz San Valentín amor.

Ambos siguieron bailando, siendo acompañados por la música que provenía del piano. Miles baja la vista y alcanza a ver a su esposa, vestida de gato negro y bajando por las escaleras de incendio seguida por muchos gatos (como Gertie) – No te desveles mucho cariño.

– ¡Feliz viernes trece a todos!

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

c – c – FiN – c – c

Espero que les haya gustado este tic, les mando un gran abrazo a todos aquellos que han demostrado apoyo y cariño para con mi persona. Les agradezco una vez más el tiempo prestado a este pequeño fiction y si les gusto ¿que tal un review? y si no les gusto, pues también.

Nos leemos luego.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


End file.
